Toxic
by Raviennest
Summary: Sebuah rasa yang entah datang darimana. VIXX fanfiction. Hongbin X Ravi (Rabin). WARNING! BoyXBoy Yaoi. plz visit my wordpress byravienne.


_**Toxic**_

**By** Ravienne (Author)  
**Cast** Lee Hongbin (Hongbin VIXX), Kim Wonshik (Ravi VIXX), etc.  
**Genre** Yaoi, AU, AR, Friendship

**.**

**.**

'_Sebuah rasa yang entah datang darimana.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No more cry~_

Baris lirik terakhir itu akhirnya menyelesaikan latihan dance hari ini. Semuanya tentu saja tampak kelelahan. Terlihat dari salah satu member yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dan ada juga yang langsung meminum air putih.

"Ravi-ah, apa kau langsung ke ruanganmu?", tanya salah satu member yang bernama Lee Jaehwan atau Ken itu

Ravi atau yang bernama asli Kim Wonshik itu, hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Mungkin karena faktor lelahnya yang sudah menyuasai seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah minum, ia langsung pergi dari ruang latihan menuju ke ruangannya.

Saat dimana Wonshik sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan, salah satu member yang bernama Lee Hongbin itu langsung bangun dari baringannya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja. Ia melihat Leo atau yang bernama asli Jung Taekwoon itu, tengah menyusun botol-botol berisikan air putih itu. Sebelum Taekwoon mengambil satu botol terakhir yang belum tersusun itu, Hongbin sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu.

Hongbin minum air putih dalam botol tersebut dengan sedotan yang sudah ada sebelumnya. Taekwoon yang melihat Hongbin minum itu, membulatkan sedikit matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ganti sedotannya?", tanya Taekwoon dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit nyaring kepada Hongbin

Sudah terlambat. Setelah Taekwoon menanyakan hal itu, Hongbin sudah selesai minum dan ia meletakkan kembali botolnya itu ke atas meja. Taekwoon menanyakan hal itu karena minuman bersedotan yang Hongbin minum itu, sebelum sudah diminum oleh Wonshik.

**.**

Wonshik tidak tau pintu ruangannya terbuka karena seseorang masuk secara diam-diam. Wonshik memang selalu seruis dalam membuat lagu. Sampai orang yang masuk itu memanggil dan mengejutkan Wonshik.

"Kenapa kau masuk?", tanya Wonshik kepada orang yang masuk itu

"Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagumu.", jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hongbin dengan santainya

Tanpa aba-aba, Wonshik langsung bangkit dari duduk-nya dan membiarkan Hongbin mendengarkan lagu-lagu buatannya. Cukup lama Hongbin memilih lagunya, dan akhirnya ia memilih lagu buatan Wonshik yang menjadi tracklist dialbum yang sedang dipromosikan. Lagu itu berjudulkan 'Memory'.

"Hey, bagaimana kau membuat suara Hyuk menjadi sebagus ini huh?", tanya Hongbin kepada Wonshik penasaran

"Kau tau kan aku sangat bekerja keras untuk membuat lagu ini.", jawab Wonshik yang berdiri disamping Hongbin

Entah apa yang Wonshik inginkan dari Hongbin, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Hongbin. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara leher dan bahu Hongbin.

"Hey kau kenapa?", tanya Hongbin menjadi khawatir

Kemudian Wonshik bergerak sedikit yang mungkin bertujuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin. 15 detik Wonshik terdiam dalam geraknya itu, tiba-tiba Hongbin mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ahh geli hehe.. Kau tidak menggelitiki aku kan?, aah..", tanya Hongbin kepada Wonshik dengan nada suara yang berubah-ubah tapi tidak mendapat jawaban

Wonshik terus memainkan leher mulusnya Hongbin. Ia mainkan hingga tersisa bekas yang terlihat seperti lebam disatu titik.

.

"Hongbin hyung dimana?", tanya Hyuk atau yang bernama asli Han Sanghyuk itu kepada Jaehwan

"Diruangan Ravi.", jawab Jaehwan sambil menunjuk

Setelah itu, langsung saja Sanghyuk berjalan keluar dan mendekat ke ruangan Wonshik. Untung saja pintu ruangan Wonshik sedikit transparan, jadi Sanghyuk bisa melihat keadaan didalam dari luar.

Ketika Sanghyuk mengintip dari pintu, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat didalam. Sanghyuk menyipitkan matanya supaya lebih fokus. Dan ia melihat dua orang yang tengah melakukan sesuatu ditepi ruangan dengan jarak yang sudah habis terhapus.

"Apa itu..", ucap Sanghyuk bingung sendiri

Ketika seseorang didalam ruangan Wonshik itu memiringkan kepalanya, Sanghyuk langsung mengenal wajahnya dan langsung tau apa yang terjadi didalam. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?, batin Sanghyuk begitu terkejut. Matanya menjadi bulat dan mulut agak terbuka ketika melihat keadaan didalam. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat seperti itu. Tetapi entah kenapa Sanghyuk berpikir bahwa anggapannya terhadap apa yang terjadi didalam itu benar.

Kemudian Sanghyuk langsung berbalik dengan cepat dari pintu ruangan Wonshik dan berpose layaknya menjaga pintu tersebut. Lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit ia buka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?", tanya N atau bernama asli Cha Hakyeon itu sambil menghampiri Sanghyuk yang entah datang darimana

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku hanya bersandar dipintu ini.", jawab Sanghyuk berbohong dengan pupil matanya yang terus bergetar

Melihat itu, Hakyeon mengerutkan alisnya yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak percaya terhadap jawaban Sanghyuk. Lalu Hakyeon mendekat ke pintu ruangan Wonshik yang dijaga oleh Sanghyuk itu. Melihat itu, Sanghyuk mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi seluruh permukaan pintu dengan tubuhnya supaya Hakyeon tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

"Hey ada apa didalam huh?"

"Eeyy hyung tidak bisa melihatnya!"

.

"Ahh.. ngg.. hhmm"

Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut Hongbin yang tengah bermain dengan bibir Wonshik. Jari-jari haus sang penerkam terus menjalar ke seluruh sudut tubuh mangsa. Beberapa kancing kemeja hitam milik Hongbin itu sudah terbuka oleh jari-jari nakal milik Wonshik. Hongbin terus mendorong kepala lawannya agar ciumannya lebih dalam. Merasakan itu, Wonshik mencengkram rambut coklat indah Hongbin sebagai balasannya.

"Hey!, kenapa kau menghalangku huh?!"

Suara dari luar ruangan itu begitu nyaring hingga bisa terdengar oleh Hongbin. Dan ia putuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari Wonshik. Langsung saja Hongbin mengambil nafas. Begitupun dengan lawannya, Wonshik.

"Kenapa hah..", tanya Wonshik kepada Hongbin dengan tatapan yang tajam

Kemudian Hongbin menggerakkan pupil matanya ke arah pintu sebagai jawabannya. Melihat itu, Wonshik sempat terkejut.

"Siapa yang tau huh?!", ucap Wonshik seraya mendekati pintu dengan cepat sambil mengenakan kemeja ham merahnya

Kemudian mengintip dari pintu untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Beberapa detik berlalu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Bagaimana bisa? pikir Wonshik terkejut.

"Hey!"

Suara itu sontak mengejutkan kedua orang didalam ruangan Wonshik. Hakyeon, ia telah berhasil masuk dan lolos dari Sanghyuk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sini?!", tanya Hakyeon kepada Wonshik yang membeku disamping Hongbin yang tengah sibuk mencari lagu dikomputer

"Hongbin ingin mendengarkan lagu. Jadi aku berdiri disini.", jawab Wonshik dengan santainya dan mencoba menghindar dari tatapan tajam Hakyeon

"Sudahku katakan hyung, disini tidak apa-apa!", ucap Sanghyuk kepada Hakyeon yang masih berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka

"Hmm, benarkah?.. Berhati-hatilah kalian.", ucap Hakyeon yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman sambil pergi dari ruangan Wonshik

Saat Hakyeon telah pergi, mereka bertiga langsung menghela napas dan mengatur napas mereka.

"Ravi hyung!", panggil Sanghyuk menjadi marah bercampur kesal sambil mendekati Wonshik dengan langkah yang agak keras

"Mianhae. Kau memang bekerja keras.", balas Wonshik sambil menepuk bahu Sanghyuk

.

Setiba di dorm, Wonshik langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Tiba-tiba saja, Hongbin mendorong pintu kamarnya dan otomatis Wonshik yang ingin melepas bajunya terkejut.

"Eeyy kau mengejutkanku!", ucap Wonshik menjadi protes tapi tidak mendapat jawaban

Saat Wonshik mengganti bajunya, Hongbin mencari sesuatu dilemari bajunya. Wonshik hanya diam ketika melihat itu. Setelah selesai berganti baju, kemudian Wonshik mengambil meja, laptop dan buku liriknya. Seperti biasa, membuat lagu.

Tetapi Hongbin masih belum mendapatkan barang yang ia cari didalam lemari. Hingga ia putuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Wonshik. Mungkin ia tidak mendapatkannya, batin Wonshik menanggapi.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11.26 pm. Terlihat, Wonshik yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam lemari bajunya dan Hongbin yang sedang membersihkan kamar Wonshik yang selalu tidak rapi. Tak lama kemudian, Wonshik mandapatkan barang ia cari. Yaitu dasi.

Lalu Wonshik mendekati cermin dan mencoba mengikat dasi tersebut menjadi sebuah dasi yang rapi. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengenakan kemeja hitam. Hongbin yang tengah menyusun topi-topi milik Wonshik, melihat sahabatnya itu kesulitan dalam mengikat dasi tersebut.

"Hey kau tidak tau cara mengikatnya ya?", ucap Hongbin sambil menggerakkan Wonshik hingga tubuhnya menempel di dinding

"Aku bisa melakukannya kok.", jawab Wonshik bersikeras sambil mencoba menghindar dari Hongbin tapi tidak bisa

"Kau tidak ingin dibantu sahabatmu ya?. Biar aku saja yang mengikatnya.", balas Hongbin yang terdengar juga bersikeras terhadap Wonshik

Setelah itu, Hongbin mulai mengikat dasi tersebut. Tiba-tiba Wonshik merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Matanya terus menatap Hongbin yang cukup dekat dengannya sekarang ini.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~"

Wonshik langsung menatap kesal Jaehwan yang tengah bernyanyi sambil melewati kamarnya itu. Tapi, itu tidak mengalihkan pikiran Hongbin yang tetap fokus mengikat dasi milik Wonshik itu. Sampai..

"Aku akan melakukan—"

Ppak!

Wonshik terkejut ketika Hongbin tiba-tiba menghentakkan tangannya ke dinding. Lalu Hongbin menatap tajam sahabatnya yang masih terkejut itu.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika dilihat dari dekat, kau Ravi, terlihat tampak tumpul.", ucap Hongbin sambil melepas tangannya dari dinding yang membuat Wonshik masih terkejut

"Paku itu terus menggangguku semenjak aku masuk kesini tadi. Dan sekarang aku sudah lega hehe.", ucap Hongbin berkata lain yang membuat Wonshik menjadi bingung dan menoleh kepalanya kesamping

Ternyata paku kecil yang tertancap itu, belum tertancap di dinding sepenuhnya. Tidak seperi yang aku pikirkan, batin Wonshik sempat terkejut lagi.

"Kau menancapnya dengan tanganmu?", tanya Wonshik menjadi bingung sendiri terhadap Hongbin

"Tanganku sekarang terasa makin kuat. Lihat lah, tidak apa-apa kan?", jawab dan tanya Hongbin sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangannya ke Wonshik sebagai buktinya

Setelah selesai mengikat dasi Wonshik, kemudian Hongbin kembali dengan urusan bersih-bersihnya. Entah kenapa Wonshik masih ingin meneruskan perasaan anehnya sekarang ini.

"Chamkkan!"

Belum selangkah Hongbin berjalan, Wonshik menarik tangannya dan menempelkan Hongbin ke dinding. Sontak, Hongbin terkejut. Lalu, Wonshik menatap tajam sahabatnya itu sebentar.

"Apa kau bercanda denganku sekarang?", tanya Wonshik yang membuat Hongbin bingung

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang?", tanya Hongbin dengan matanya yang juga menatap Wonshik didepannya

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Wonshik, Hongbin menjadi gugup sendiri. Dikarenakan Wonshik yang semakin mendekatinya. Terus menghapus jarak, hingga perasaan aneh Wonshik terpenuhi.

Hongbin menutup matanya dan membiarkan lawannya itu mencicipi bibir manisnya. Wonshik tidak tau perasaan aneh yang menghinggapinya sekarang ini sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana perasaan itu datang?, ia juga tidak tau.

Wonshik lingkarkan kedua tangannye ke belakang leher Hongbin agar lebih dekat dan makin dalam. Sebagai balasan, Hongbin menarik dasi Wonshik.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sanghyuk yang ingin masuk kamar Wonshik mengembalikan langkahnya dan menutup pintu secara diam-diam. Membiarkan kedua hyung-nya itu melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

**The And**


End file.
